Hunhow
:For the soundtrack, see Hunhow (Soundtrack). Hunhow is a massive Sentient discovered deep beneath the oceanic surface of Uranus during the Natah quest. Revealed to be the father of the Lotus, Hunhow sets out to accomplish what his daughter ultimately refused to do: the elimination of the Tenno. Lore General Although he is dead by the time players encounter him, Hunhow's remains still house his living consciousness, allowing him to communicate with others whenever someone comes into contact with his remains. Even after the Old War the Lotus still fears him, and he still has Sentient drones (which he refers to as his "fragments", "children" or "body") at his disposal to do his bidding and is willing to forge a temporary alliance with the Stalker to attain his goals. The Lotus describes Hunhow as the individual mind of all his Sentient fighters, though it is unclear how many Sentient minds were active in the Old War. Regardless, Hunhow's influence speaks volumes, as Alad V claims he is a "bogeyman to the Corpus", indicating that they have either a great fear of him or believe that he no longer exists, possibly assigning him to legend. Natah As part of his research, Tyl Regor unearths Hunhow's remains from the depths of Uranus and reawakens his drones, news of which shocks the Lotus and forces her into hiding. After the Tenno and Teshin confront the Lotus about her past, they set out to seal Hunhow's tomb once more and delay his return. While the Tenno perform the deed, Hunhow communicates directly to the Lotus, disappointed at her apparent betrayal. The Second Dream Setting out to complete the Lotus' failed task, Hunhow convinces the Stalker (using their mutual hatred of the Tenno) to serve as his agent and help him destroy the Tenno, giving the Stalker a greatsword forged from his remains. Fearing the worst, the Lotus (with assistance from Alad V) orders the Tenno to locate Hunhow's remains on Uranus in order to figure out her father's plans. Once the Tenno locate his remains however, the Lotus realizes that Hunhow has tricked her into giving away the location of the Reservoir - the source of the Tenno's power and their one weakness - which is hidden within the Void, a place impassable to Sentients. The Lotus sends the Tenno to the Void to save the Reservoir, later revealed to be located on the Earth's missing Moon. As the Tenno race to protect the Reservoir, Hunhow - speaking through the Stalker's sword - taunts the Tenno and the Lotus on their impending destruction. During the siege, the Tenno uncover their true nature, and subsequently struggle to get back to their Landing Craft. However, the Stalker manages to infiltrate the Orbiter and ambush the Tenno. Just as the Tenno manage to secure the Somatic Link, the Stalker manages to impale the Warframe with Hunhow's sword and have the Operator at his mercy. Using the last of its strength, the Warframe manages to rip the sword apart, severing Hunhow's connection to the Stalker and forcing the latter to flee. What remains of the sword is kept as a trophy by the Tenno and does not seem to house his consciousness. Octavia's Anthem It is revealed Hunhow, having survived the Stalker's defeat, has infiltrated the Cephalon Weave, with his consciousness existing as a virus within Cephalon Suda. Intending to absorb the Cephalon data-weave and protect his drones from the environs from the Void, he gradually overtakes Suda's memories while the Tenno are helping her with her research into music. Recognizing that Suda's memories are invigorated by music, he seeks to destroy the Hydraulus musical organs Suda was seeking, and by the time the Tenno and Ordis manage to complete the song 's Anthem, Hunhow has almost finished overwriting Suda's personality and renders her deaf to the song. When Ordis enters into Suda's datascape in a desperate attempt to save her, and fails, the Tenno convinces a reluctant Cephalon Simaris to send them in themselves; therein Hunhow manifests as a menacing red outline of his original Sentient body. The Tenno remove the corrupted, dissonant notes he was using to prevent Suda from hearing the full song of Octavia and, with Ordis' and Simaris' assistance, allow Suda to remove Hunhow's invasive presence from her consciousness. The Sacrifice Ballas's Vitruvian reveals that he betrayed the Orokin empire after they killed his beloved Margulis, leaking information to Hunhow detailing the weaknesses of the Warframes. Erra Early in the Old War's flashback, Hunhow appears, charging towards Lua as a flight of Tenno and Railjacks try to stop him. Trivia *During Octavia's Anthem, Hunhow makes reference to the "Naga Drums" first referenced by the Stalker in his Codex entry. These ceremonial Tenno drums were played during victory celebrations. Apparently they, along with Octavia's music, could "cross the gap" (presumably meaning the interstellar space between the Tau and Origin systems) and had a hand in defeating the Sentients during the Old War. Hunhow speaks of them "coordinating the slaughter of the Orokin across the gap", which refers to the moment following the end of the war when the Tenno 'betrayed' the Orokin by slaughtering them all. It is unknown if Hunhow is simply referencing the event, or implying that the Sentients somehow had a part in the Tenno turning on their masters. *Interestingly there is a Sentinel Cosmetic called the "Hunhow Sentinel Mask", which predates Hunhow's introduction by a considerable margin (many of the early Sentinel Cosmetics were introduced in , roughly 2 years before Hunhow would make his debut). It is unknown if this was an intentional case of foreshadowing on the developers' part or not. **The Sentinel Mask also looks like a stylized version of Sentient drones' "faces", which makes a big case for intentional foreshadowing. **In addition to the above, the pommel of bears a striking resemblance to said mask as well. *Hunhow's name was revealed during TennoVIP 2015. Prior to this his name was unknown. *Hunhow's name may be derived from Hun-Hunahpu, a Mayan god mentioned in the Popol Vuh. Hun-Hunahpu was beheaded and imprisoned in the Underworld along with his brother Vucub-Hunahpu, and their remains were recovered by Hun-Hunahpu's sons, Hunahpu and Xbalanque. This is similar to Hunhow's remains being trapped beneath Uranus' oceans, and some of his remains being reforged into and given to the Stalker. **Reinforcing Hunhow's connections to Mayan mythology is the recurring broadcast present in Stolen Dreams and The New Strange, which is an excerpt from the Popol Vuh. *He seems to have the ability to use mind-control, as shown when the Tenno fights Stalker in the Orbiter as Stalker's energy color of his armor turned from blue to orange. *He appears as a charred version of Lotus during the Natah quest. *According to Natah during the Ropalolyst fight, he was "a farmer". Assuming this to be metaphor, it could allude to him being originally meant as a terraformer or agricultural system. Patch History *Introduced. }} See Also *Sentient *Lotus *Natah es:Hunhow Category:Sentient Category:Characters Category:Update 17